


Loners Together

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [35]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, These Two Are Not Very Communicative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: What happens when the two least friendly members of a group learn they're soulmates?





	Loners Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seung Gil Week Day 5 - Relationships.
> 
> I... have no idea.

Seung Gil was surprised. More surprised than just having a soulmate would make him. He wasn't going to complain, he was just... surprised. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Seung Gil.”

“I know. We’ve skated against each other.”

Of course they had. They were only two years apart. It had been a while, though, and neither of them were all that social to begin with. “Right.”

“Otabek.”

“I know." Seung Gil studied him a bit. "You seem a little disappointed in me.” Not that he was complaining. He just wanted to know whether it was a competition or Otabek didn't like him or Otabek had been expecting a girl or something.

“It’s nothing personal. I was just hoping for someone else, that’s all." Competition, then. He could live with that. "I’ll get over it quickly.”

“Girlfriend?”

“No. Not even a friend yet. An inspiration, that’s all. I’m not really expecting to get him as my soulmate, but I could hope.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No. No boyfriend either. You?”

“Who would I date?”

Otabek shrugged. “Phichit? The two of you always seemed pretty close.”

“He’s my friend. Someone else’s soulmate.”

“Friends outside skating?”

“Don’t have any.”

“Oh.”

“When do you want to know?”

“May as well know now. Tomorrow. You know what I mean.”

“How do I make you believe me?”

“Good question.”

 

Seung Gil woke up and picked up his phone to create a new contact.

**Hello, Otabek.**   
**This is Seung Gil.**

**_How did you get my phone number?_ **

**You gave it to me.**

**_I don’t remember. When?_ **

**Last night. In my dream.**

**_And you got it right?_ **

**Today’s my eighteenth birthday.**

**_Oh._ **

**You said you wanted to know right away.**

**_That sounds right._ **

**Do you believe me?**

**_Yes._ **   
**_You and JJ don’t talk. You and Leo don’t talk. You don’t even know my family. You have my phone number._ **

**Phichit and Leo talk.**

**_True. Still._ **

**Are you moving up this year?**

**_No. Next year. I'm not even sixteen yet._ **

**Do you want to try to meet up? Since we won't run into each other in competitions.**

**_If there’s a good time, sure. Are you in the Grand Prix?_ **

**Yes. Skate Canada and Rostelecom Cup.**

**_I should be able to get to Skate Canada._ **

**Okay.**

 

Otabek was not what Seung Gil had thought he was. Seung Gil had thought Otabek was antisocial, a loner, the kind of guy who rode a motorcycle and listened to loud angry music and if he weren’t a competitive skater would probably be in constant trouble with the authorities for minor acts of delinquency.

Only the motorcycle part was true. Underneath, Otabek was a nice guy. It wasn’t that he was antisocial, it was just that with one exception, he didn’t really care much what other people thought of him, and since other skaters tended to see him as an antisocial jerk, he spent most of his time at competitions on his own. He was honestly friends with JJ, had several friends in Kazakhstan who he’d gone to school with before leaving for training and kept up with through social media, and now that he had a reason to, was perfectly happy to let Seung Gil in to see the real Otabek.

Otabek was a little surprised to find out that Seung Gil was, pretty much, exactly what he seemed like. Phichit and Otabek were his only friends, and he was happy with that. Otabek just shrugged when he realized that Seung Gil was truly happy, and asked him to give Yuri Plisetsky a chance if he could ever become friends with Yuri himself.

When they finally met in person, there were a lot of stares from the other skaters when Seung Gil waved to Otabek. Even more when Otabek walked over and hugged Seung Gil, and Seung Gil smiled brightly and hugged back.


End file.
